


If You Give Me What I Want

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Stiles Has Nightmares, Worried Derek, Worried Scott, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of what happened with Brunski Stiles deals his feelings for Lydia and their child meanwhile the pack is dealing with one of their own taking a spike to the top of the dead pool list. Can Stiles and Lydia work things out before the next attack? And when Lydia’s banshee predictions hit a little too close to home everyone is affected. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give Me What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Stiles shifted in his sleep, his brow creasing as beads of sweat gathered there, the images inside his head making his sleep restless.

_Stiles could hear screaming…Lydia’s screaming. He took off running down the empty Eichen House hallway, his feet stumbling as he pushed himself faster than he ever thought he could run. Lydia was in trouble, Brunski had her…he’d escaped police custody somehow and he took her, he took Lydia and his family was in danger. He turned the corner ending up in the same hallway he’d been in the other night, his breathing heavy._

_He saw the door open, saw the light coming from inside and then she screamed again, a sob tearing from her throat afterwards and Stiles took off again. He burst through the door just in time to see Brunski pull the needle out of Lydia’s neck, a sadistic smile on his face as he turned to face Stiles._

_Horror crossed Stiles’ face as he all but stumbled into the room and ran to Lydia, shoving Brunski out of his way as he lifted Lydia’s limp body from the ground, tears streaked against her pale cheeks. He held her in his arms brushing her hair away from her face and cupping her cheek, tears building in his eyes. “Lydia, please, oh god…I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time. God,” a broken sob fell from his throat. He slid his hand down to her stomach and bent over her body continuing to sob._

Stiles’ body jerked up in bed a startled cry tearing from his throat as his heart beat heavily in his chest. He sucked in several sharp breaths his body breaking out in a cold sweat.

The noise startled Lydia awake and she blinked several times confusion coloring her features. She turned slowly in the bed and spotted Stiles sitting up breathing heavy. “Stiles? What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked her voice groggy as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Stiles placed a hand against his chest and then looked over at Lydia as if seeing her for the first time. He shifted and reached for her wrapping an arm around her body and tugging her into him.

The action startled Lydia, but she responded a minute later and wrapped an arm around his midsection wide awake now. “What’s wrong Stiles?” Her voice was soft as she rubbed his back gently.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “He killed you, he killed both of you.” He told her as he rested a hand in her hair. “God Lyds,” he let out a breath, “I thought I lost you.” He whispered gripping her tighter.

Lydia’s heart clenched. “You didn’t, I’m right here. You didn’t lose me.” She repeated as she shifted back enough to see his face. She cupped his cheek, “Come on, lay back down with me.” She said trying to calm him down. Lydia rested back against the pillows and motioned for him to follow.

Stiles did as she said and rested his head back against the pillows he felt Lydia shift and he opened his arms letting Lydia press herself against his side.

Lydia wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her chin gently on his chest. She reached for his hand and pulled it over her body resting it on her stomach. “We’re fine. We’re here with you and we’re exhausted.” She said with half a smile. “So sleep with us…okay?” She asked softly.

Stiles’ chest warmed at her words and he rubbed her stomach gently. “Okay.” He knew his fears were valid, but for right now he was going to try and enjoy having Lydia in his arms and relax. Brunski wasn’t going anywhere. His dad had him and Meredith in police custody. And Lydia and his son were alive and well right in his arms. And Stiles was never letting her go.

______

 

Michael walked over to the table and pushed the scrambled eggs from the pan onto Lydia’s plate as he glanced over at Stiles who was still eating his first plate of eggs. “Do you want some more turkey bacon?” He asked her as he walked back over to the stove.

It was just after eight in the morning and he had to go into the station in a little bit, but he wanted to make sure Stiles, Lydia and his grandson had food to eat before he left.  He knew Stiles could cook, but they’d had a rough night and he wanted to be there for them.

Lydia shook her head her mouth full of eggs. She chewed, swallowed and reached for her glass before speaking, “God no, I don’t think I can eat anymore after this. These eggs are delicious by the way,” She said with a smile as she took another sip of her juice, put it down and then lifted another forkful to her mouth.

Stiles watched her with amusement. He wasn’t used to her eating so much, but he was glad she was. He needed to make sure she ate more. It was important. “They are really good dad, thanks for doing this.” He said lightly with a small smile. After he’d woken up from his nightmare last night they’d fallen asleep for another few hours. Neither of them talked about the kiss, but Stiles knew they needed to. But before they did he had to talk to Malia. His gaze drifted to the phone that sat on the table in front of him and he pursed his lips.

He’d gotten Scott’s text message when he’d woke up for the second time. Apparently there was trouble and Scott needed to talk to him and Lydia as soon as possible, but he knew Lydia wanted to talk to her mother this morning, so they’d had to figure out what to do first. The sound of his father’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“It’s not a big deal. I’ve gotta head back to the station soon for a bit. But I’ll be back later tonight. Do you two need anything before I go?” He asked glancing between them trying to read the expression’s on their faces.

Stiles glanced at Lydia who looked at him and shook her head. “I think we’re okay. I’ve gotta head home soon, talk to my mom.” She said keeping her voice light. She wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

Stiles rested a hand at the small of Lydia’s back when he felt the shift in her mood. “I can come if you want.” He offered.

Lydia shook her head, “It’ll be better if it’s just me,” which was true, but she was having some serious anxiety about leaving Stiles alone though. After last night she was having some serious anxiety about a lot of things.

Michael watched them before nodding. “Well, I’m sure things will go fine and if they don’t, you’ve always got a place to escape here,” he offered with a smile before glancing at the clock. “Alright, I’m gonna head out.” He walked back over to the stove, put the dishes in the sink and then grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on.

He patted Stiles on the back and dropped a kiss to the top of Lydia’s head before heading for the door.

Stiles watched his father go before turning in his chair to face Lydia. He watched as she finished up her second plate of eggs and he smiled. She was still in his flannel shirt, her hair down and slightly mused from sleep. Stiles had never seen her look more beautiful.

Lydia felt his gaze on her as she ate the last forkful of eggs. She gazed over at him and arched an eyebrow. “What?” She asked curiously as she pointed at him with the fork, “What’s that weird look on your face?” She set the fork down on her plate and leaned back in her seat.

Stiles shook his head, “Nothing, just…you look nice. I mean this is nice.” He paused and let out a breath. “It’s nice having you here, knowing you and the Blue—our son are okay.” He responded realizing he was babbling like an idiot. Lovely, that was just what he needed.

Lydia’s expression warmed at the way he fumbled with his words. It reminded her of the way he used to act before…well before everything that happened with the Nogitsune. She smiled and reached out resting a hand on his arm. “It is nice. I still can’t believe we’re having a boy,” she said honestly a small smile tugging at her lips.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, me either. Are you happy it’s a boy?” He asked a bit nervous.

Lydia shrugged, “I’m happy either way. As long as the baby’s healthy I honestly wouldn’t care either way.” She told him as she glanced down at her stomach and rested a hand there.

Stiles watched her and he swallowed heavily. Now would be the perfect time to talk to her. He cleared his throat, “Um, about last night,” his words were cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating against the table. He sighed and reached out, a frown tugging at his lips when he saw Scott’s name again.

Lydia’s brows drew together mildly relieved that they’d been interrupted. She wasn’t sure what he was about to say, but she had a feeling it had to do with the kiss and she wasn’t ready to discuss that just yet. “Who is it?” She asked softly.

“Scott, something’s wrong. He wants us to meet him at Derek’s loft.” He replied to the message and then looked over at Lydia. “Maybe we can go there before you head to your mom’s?” He asked even though he knew she didn’t want him to come with her there. He could just wait in the car or something.

Lydia shook her head. “I need to catch my mom in the morning before she heads out. Why don’t you drop me off at home, go talk to Scott and Derek and then I can meet you back here or something when I’m done with my mom?” She asked.

Stiles hesitated, “Are you sure you don’t want to come? I mean this probably involves all of us and it’s not safe for you to be all alone.” He told her quietly.

Lydia knew he was worried and she rested her hand on his leg this time and gave it a short squeeze. “It’ll be fine. I promise. We won’t be gone that long. And then we can talk after…if you want.” Since she’d have plenty of time to go over what happened between them by the afternoon.

Stiles watched Lydia for a minute knowing she wasn’t going to back down. That’s just not who she was so he sighed and nodded. “Okay fine…but you have to check in.”

Lydia sent him half a smile. “I’ll text you.” She replied as she pushed her chair back. “I should get dressed. We should head out soon.” She told him as she stood. Lydia started to walk away towards Stiles’ bedroom and then paused and turned back around to face him.

She hesitated, “Thanks for last night, for being there for us…for saving us and for letting us stay here.”

Stiles kept his eyes on her as he stood up and closed the distance between them and hesitantly cupped her cheek. “I will always be here for you Lydia…both of you. We’re family,” and I love you he added silently, “And that’s never going to change.” He responded matter-of-factly because it was the truth. From this point on nothing and no one was more important to him than Lydia and their son.

Lydia couldn’t help leaning into his touch, it had been so long since she’d allowed herself to take comfort from Stiles and even longer since he’d offered to give it. She held his gaze and swallowed heavily. “That means more than you know.” And it did. From this point on Lydia was going to stop shutting Stiles out of everything and she was going to actively start including him in things that had to do with their baby because no one was more important than their son.

______

 

Stiles pulled up in front of Lydia’s house and put the jeep in park, leaving the vehicle idling there. He pressed his lips together, worry lines coloring his brow. “Are you sure you don’t just want to come with me to talk to Scott and Derek? Scott’s text said it was important.” He reminded her knowing he was once again just grasping at straws. They had already discussed this during breakfast. He knew Lydia needed to talk to her mom, but the thought of being away from her after everything that happened put him on edge.

Lydia sent Stiles half a smile. “I know you’re worried,” she told him because honestly she was too. After everything with Brunski it was safe to say Lydia was feeling a bit afraid of all the things that could go wrong or the people that could come after her. But it had been two weeks since her mom found out about the baby and they’d barely spoken to each other. She needed to fix things for her own sanity. “We’re going to be fine Stiles. Go talk to Scott and Derek and then I’ll check in with you as soon as I’m done here…I promise.”

Stiles knew she was right. He knew he was being a bit irrational, it was the middle of the day and it was possible his father promised to have a car drive by Lydia’s house to make sure she was okay while he was with Scott and Derek. He needed to suck it up for the moment and deal. He reached over and rested a hand on her arm squeezing it gently, “Okay, but call me as soon as you’re done talking to your mom.” He watched her roll her eyes and his brows lifted, “I’m serious Lyds, or I swear I’ll come right back here.”

Lydia grinned at his overprotectiveness, she was actually becoming a bit fond of it…maybe it was even eating away at some of the wall she’d built blockading her heart since the night they were together. “Yes, sir,” she mock saluted with a shake of her head. “Be careful and don’t tell Scott and Derek about the baby without me. I want to be there when we tell them it’s a boy.” She told him matter-of-factly.

Stiles huffed, “Well that’s just not fair, then I have to wait longer to tell them we’re once again going to outnumber the females of the pack. Are you _sure_ you don’t just want to come with me?” He tried again.

Lydia sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Goodbye Stiles,” she glanced down at her stomach giving it a gentle rub, “Say bye daddy, we’ll be _fine_.” She said shooting a look at Stiles that clearly implied not to push his luck.

Stiles lifted his hand from the wheel and the other from her arm, “Okay, jeez. I got it,” he reached out without hesitation and rested his hand on her stomach briefly, his thumb moving over the fabric of her skirt. “Be safe, I’ll see you later.” He offered his expression warm as he pulled his hand back. Touching her was becoming second nature at this point and honestly after they grew close that was the way it had always been for both of them. Until the night they spent together. But Stiles was determined to fix what had been broken. He needed to break up with Malia and then…then he’d do everything in his power to show Lydia that he loved her and their son.

Lydia’s expression softened, “We will.” She told him not even realizing that when she spoke to Stiles lately it was always with a ‘we’. She gripped her purse and pushed the jeep door open. Lydia closed it behind her and waved to Stiles pausing on her way to the house to watch the jeep pull away. When she saw it disappear she turned back towards the front door and sighed. It was time to face her Mother. 

Lydia searched through her bag for her keys and pulled them out before walking up the stairs of the front porch. She opened the front door and made her way inside. Once she closed the door she glanced around not surprised that the house was quiet. She heard the sound of something clinking in the kitchen and she inhaled deeply before making her way through the hallway and towards the kitchen.

She spotted her mom by the coffee maker and pursed her lips. “Hey mom,” she said quietly breaking the silence in the room. “I was hoping we could talk…if you’ve got some time.” She shifted on her feet before resting her purse down on the counter and then taking a seat on one of the stools at the island.

Natalie Martin was startled by the sound of her daughter’s voice. She turned around coffee mug in hand and glanced at her daughter. It had been just about two weeks since they had a conversation and she hated to admit it, but she had been avoiding her daughter. She knew they needed to talk and now was as good a time as any. She sent Lydia a hesitant half smile and nodded. “I have some time…Are you just getting home?” She asked brows drawing together as she walked over to the island where Lydia sat.

Lydia nodded, “I am.” She told her before letting out a breath and diving straight into the issue at hand. “Look, I know this whole thing was a big shock. But we can’t ignore it forever. It’s not just going to go away.” She explained knowing her mother knew that.

Natalie sighed and nodded. “I know that,” she told her daughter as she rested her mug on the counter, “and I realize I didn’t handle things well, but Lydia,” she paused trying to find the right words, “Sweetheart you’re seventeen. And a baby, that’s a huge thing.” She watched her daughter open her mouth and she held up a hand.

“I know you’re capable of handling things and you’re not a child, but you’ve got such a bright future. You’re top of your class. You can go to any college you want to and having this baby…that is going to keep you tied to this small town forever. You’ll never get to really leave Beacon Hills. You’ll get stuck here just like--” Natalie’s voice trailed off and she shut her mouth tightly.

Lydia swallowed heavily her heart clenching. She felt a hint of moisture gather in her eyes, but her composure never changed. “Don’t stop there mother. Finish the sentence. I’ll get stuck here just like you did.”

Natalie sighed, “Lydia, I didn’t mean it like that Sweetheart, you know I love you. You are the most important person in my life. But I won’t lie and say I was prepared for your arrival. There was so much I still wanted to do with my life. College, traveling, having some time with your father alone.” She paused again, “If you have this baby Lydia, the same thing is going to happen to you. All the hard work you put in with school and all your potential--”

Lydia shook her head cutting her mother off, “I can still do those things mom. I can still go to college and still travel and just because I have a baby it doesn’t mean I’ll always live in Beacon Hills. This can work. I can figure all of this out.” She said pleading with her mom. Lydia didn’t need her permission to have this baby; she’d already made her decision. She was keeping her son, but it would really help if her mom was on her side.

Natalie pursed her lips together, “I said the same things Lydia and none of it ever happened. I didn’t get to go to college until you started school and then it took forever to finally get my teaching degree. And what about Stiles? His home is here; his father is the sheriff of this town. You’re going to leave and take his child with you? Or do you think he’ll come? Or maybe he’d want you to leave the baby with him while you go. Could you do that? There are so many decisions to make so many things that can go wrong. I just…I can’t get on board with this.” She told her sadly.

“Now I would never say you can’t stay here, I love you and I’d never make you leave, especially now, but I’m sorry I cannot support this decision Lydia. I just,” she shifted on her feet her hand curling tightly around her mug, “I just think you’re making the wrong choice.”

Lydia nodded. She understood where her mother was coming from. It hurt and it made her want to cry and at that moment she was wishing fiercely that Allison was alive right now because she could really use her best friend. “I’m not changing my mind, but I get it mom…I do. And I hope you’ll understand that even though I know you love me I can’t stay in a place I’m feeling judged or where I know my son isn’t wanted.” She replied softly.

Natalie blinked, “A son?” But before she could even process that information she frowned. “Wait, what are you talking about?” She asked confused.

Lydia let out a short breath knowing that what she was about to say would change things. But it had to be done. She needed to put her child first, it wasn’t about her anymore. It was about their son and right now things needed to change.

 

______

 

It didn’t take Stiles long to make his way to Derek’s loft. But he had to admit the further he got from Lydia, the more he worried. Who could blame him after last night though? He pocketed his keys and moved up the stairs at a fast pace, taking two stairs at a time. He ran a hand through his hair as he finally stepped up to the loft door. He reached out and banged gently on the door, his nerves on the fritz.

Scott glanced up from the papers scattered across Derek’s coffee table and stood quickly, “It’s probably Stiles.” He said his gaze shifting to Derek.

Derek lifted a brow and nodded, “I can smell his anxiety from here, of course its Stiles,” he replied with a grunt as he walked across the room and up the steps to the large metal door. He gripped the handle and slid the door open.

Stiles’ eyes widened and his brows lifted high, “What took you so long to open the door? You’re supposed to be like super wolf with all you wolfy powers and crap,” he said and he moved past Derek into the room.

Derek stood there and sighed, “Yes, please come in and berate me, it’s what I live for.” He dead panned as he slid the door shut and followed Stiles down the stairs and into the main room towards Scott who was sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table.

Stiles glanced at his best friend as he came to a stop in front of him, “What’s going on Scottie? What’s the big emergency?” He asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice but he knew it wasn’t working.

Scott hesitated, his gaze drifting over to Derek.

Derek nodded his head, “Tell him, he has to know.” He said while crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Scott hated to be the bearer of bad news, but this was too important to wait.

Stiles’ stomach dropped, “What, Scott what is it?” He asked his chest tight.

Scott sighed and he reached down grabbing one of the papers from the coffee table and holding it up to Stiles. “It’s a new copy of the dead pool list,” he explained quietly, his body tense.

Stiles took the list from his best friend his heart clenched when he saw what it said. Lydia’s name was at the top of the list, before Scott’s even. Her bounty was now 30 million dollars. His entire body went ridged, knowing that his child was worth ten million dead made him sick. This was going to kill Lydia. How was he supposed to tell her? Stiles lifted a hand his fist flexing as he shook his head. “This isn’t good.” He stated dumbly.

Scott pushed himself up and rested a hand on his friends shoulder, “We know and Derek and I have been talking. We’re all on this list, but with the change last night…we think it’s a good idea if Lydia isn’t alone anymore. At least not until we get the whole assassin thing taken care of. She should be with one of us at all times.” He said trying to keep his tone light.

Stiles closed his eyes briefly hating the fact that Lydia and his son were constantly in danger and there was nothing he could do. “I’ll talk to my dad too about getting Lydia a police detail. It shouldn’t be too hard after what happened with Brunski,” he told them as he glanced up taking in the worry on both of their faces.

Derek nodded, “That’s a good idea, and in school she’ll have you and Scott. And I’ll make sure I’m around outside of school.” He offered gruffly.

Scott nodded. “I wanted to work something out between us before I called in Kira and Malia.” He explained. “Kira is still dealing with her mom’s injury from when we were attacked at the hospital the night I kinda let them kill me,” he said sheepishly before glancing at Stiles, “And I figured I’d leave Malia to you.” He told his friend.

Stiles hesitated and tossed the paper down on the table before running a hand over his face. “Uh, yeah…you might want to tell Malia too.” He winced, “I need to talk to her and after she hears what I have to say, well I don’t think she’s going to want to hear how we all have to rally around Lydia and protect her.” He admitted with a sigh. Stiles had actually planned to go see her when he left Derek’s.

Scott lifted his brows in curiosity, “What’s going on?” he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

Stiles shrugged, “After yesterday I just—I realized that I’m not going to stop loving Lydia. Trying to move on, it was stupid especially now. I’ve been in love with her since the third grade and now she’s having my kid…I want us to be a family. And as much as I care about Malia, I’m not in love with her and she deserves to know that before she gets more invested in a relationship with me.” He explained his gaze drifting between Scott and Derek.

Derek didn’t usually involve himself with high school love triangles or whatever they were, but this was different. “I think that’s a wise decision,” he commented, his voice calm. He dropped his arms from his chest. “But you’ll need to work in order to gain Lydia’s trust again.”

Stiles glanced at Derek, “I know. And I’m willing to do that as long as it takes…plus something happened last night and, well it’s something we have to talk about, me and Lydia not you guys and me because it doesn’t involve you guys, but it does involve me and--”

“Stiles…you’re rambling,” Scott said with a grin as he shifted on his feet and clapped his friend on the back. “Listen if you need to talk to Malia go do that. I’m gonna bring this stuff by Kira’s so I can fill her in on what’s going on and we can all get on the same page.” They still needed to worry about the fact that they were almost killed the other night too, something he hadn’t gotten around to telling Stiles yet.

“Actually, why don’t I walk out with you? Something happened on our end last night too that I never got a chance to mention.”

Stiles frowned and nodded, “You okay?” He asked giving his friend a once over.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, thanks to Derek, come on I’ll explain on the way.” He glanced over at Derek and smiled, “Thanks again for last night and for helping up with this as soon as we know the schedule with the sheriff and talk to Lydia we’ll figure out whose gonna take first watch.”

Derek nodded. “Okay,” He watched them go talking a mile a minute and he shook his head. He’d never understand those two. But if he was being honest, he was a bit jealous of their friendship. Derek had never had a friend like Stiles in his life…maybe if he had things would have turned out different for him.

He shook the thought away and pushed himself forward so he could start cleaning up the mess Scott left all over his table. Believe it or not Derek hated messes. He moved around the loft putting stuff in its rightful place, pausing by the bookshelf when he heard footsteps near his door. Derek frowned and moved quickly away from the bookshelf seconds later he was on full alert beside the door, head cocked to the side, hand hovering over the handle.

He knew someone was out there and before they could knock, if they planned to, he tugged the door open harshly, the movement fast and controlled.

Lydia let out a startled noise when the loft door jerked open and a glowing, blue eyed Derek greeted her. She released what she was holding and pressed her hand to her chest. “Jesus Derek! What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me heart attack?” She asked her heartbeat thumping violently in her chest.

Derek blinked his eyes going back to normal as his body relaxed. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company.” He replied his gaze drifting over her body once checking to see if she was okay before his eyes traveled over to the duffle bag on the floor and the rolling luggage on her other side. His brows lifted confusion coloring his features. “Did you carry that stuff up here?”

Lydia straightened her jacket primly and nodded. “I did.” She replied casually.

“You know you’re not supposed to be carrying heavy things Lydia…it’s probably not good for the baby,” he paused and leaned against the door. “Do I even want to ask why you’re standing outside my apartment with bags?” He inquired cautiously.

Lydia tried to smile brightly, “I need a favor,” she said letting her voice trail off.

Derek watched her for a minute noting how off her emotional state was and he sighed shifting out of the way and sliding the door open wider for her. When she reached for the bags he shook his head. “No, go inside, I’ve got them.”

Lydia hesitated before stepping forward and as she moved past him she paused and rested her hand on his arm. “Thank you.” She responded softly giving his arm a gentle squeeze before moving further into the apartment. She knew she could count on Derek.

Derek’s chest tightened in the oddest of ways at her thanks and he stepped out to grab her bags with the shake of his head. He was going to have to text Stiles, something he seemed to be doing a lot. He pulled everything inside, shut the door and wondered how exactly this was how his life had turned out…not that he was complaining.

 

______

 

Stiles had just pulled up outside of Malia’s house when he got two text messages, one from Lydia and one from Derek. He turned off the car and opened Lydia’s first, his brows drawing together slightly at the message on the screen.

_‘I’m at Derek’s and you’re not here…he said you had to take care of something. Come back here when you’re done?’_

Stiles typed a response out letting her know he’d make sure to come back when he was done and asking why she was there before switching out of her message and moving to Derek’s.

_‘The mother of your child is in my apartment. She has bags. Break up fast.”_

Stiles inhaled deeply frowning at Derek’s text. Why did Lydia have bags? Had her mother kicked her out? God he hoped not that would be horrible. He didn’t think Ms. Martin was a terrible person. She loved Lydia in her own way. He typed out a response to Derek when his phone vibrated in his hands again. He closed Derek’s message after the response was sent and opened Lydia’s again.

_‘I’ll explain when you get here.’_

Stiles grunted and nodded even though she couldn’t see him. He told her he’d be there soon and then slid his phone into his pocket and glanced up at Malia’s house. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could do this. Malia deserved his honesty. Stiles pushed the jeep door open and stepped out closing it behind him as he walked down the path to the front door of the house. He stood there for a minute before reaching out and knocking on the door.

Malia glanced up from eating her cereal and cocked her head to the side before grinning. Stiles. She pushed her chair back and made her way over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open with a smile. “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming by,” she told him as she opened the door wider.

Stiles sent her half a smile as he stepped into the house, “Yeah I wanted to see how you were, Scott mentioned someone attacked you guys last night at the bonfire, plus…I kinda needed to talk to you if you have some time.” He said as his hand went to the back of his neck.

Malia inhaled deeply and frowned. She could smell the anxiety and nervousness coming from him. “I’m fine. Derek helped us.” She stated before motioning for him to follow her towards the kitchen. “What’s wrong? You smell anxious.” She asked frowning as she sat back down at the table and continued eating her cereal.

Stiles hesitated; he shuffled his feet for a minute before pulling out the chair to the side of her and siting down. “Yeah, um, last night you and Scott weren’t the only ones to get attacked,” he told her quietly. “Lydia and I got ambushed at Eichen House. I’m fine but…for a little while I thought Brunski was gonna kill us---was going to kill _Lydia_.” He stressed.

Malia froze at the emphasis he put on the other girls name. She put down her spoon and glanced at Stiles giving him her attention. “But she’s fine…right? The baby too?” She asked trying to remember that thinking how much simpler things would be if she wasn’t fine was the wrong way to look at the situation.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah she’s good,” he said with a smile, “And the baby, it’s a boy. We’re having a boy.” He told her as he met her gaze.

Malia sent him a tight smile. “That’s great…Is that great?” She asked unsure. It wasn’t like she knew if Stiles wanted a boy or a girl. They didn’t talk about the baby much when they were together or she tried not too, though lately he’d been bringing it up more and more, which she guessed she understood.

Stiles’ smile brightened, “Yeah I mean I would have been happy either way, but a boy is nice.” The smile on his face dimmed when he realized he was getting side tracked. He reached across the table and took one of Malia’s hands in his. “Listen that’s not—it’s not why I came here. Last night when Brunski almost killed Lydia,” he paused knowing he needed to just rip the band aid off and get this over with. “I realized something.” He told her quietly.

Malia stilled her hand still in his as she stared at him, something awful happening inside of her, a pain settling deep in her chest as if she already knew what was coming. “What did you realize?” She asked.

Stiles’ expression changed at the tension in her body and his shoulders slumped. “I love Lydia, Malia…I’ve—I’ve always loved her. Since third grade and I know that sounds stupid and it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, but I’m still in love with her. I thought I moved on, that this, what we had was what I wanted. But I can’t keep lying to myself and I respect you too much to keep lying to you.”

Malia tugged her hand out of his, trying to push aside the awful suffocating feeling in her chest and focusing instead on the fact that she was angry with him. Angry that he was with her if he loved someone else. Angry that she’d stood by him, been loyal, protected him and he was leaving her. Angry that all this time she had considered Stiles her mate and she was just…just a phase to him. She pushed her chair back and stood, “Get out.” She said her hands curling into fists as she glared at Stiles.

Stiles’ mouth opened and he tried to say something, but he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Malia,” he stood slowly, “I’m sorry, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t realize—I didn’t know how much I still cared about her.” He told her honestly. He’d buried that so deep well it had taken an almost tragedy to dig it back up again. “I care about you--”

“Don’t,” she snapped before closing her eyes and counting to ten in her head. “Stiles leave, _please_ leave. I’m angry, and I’m—I don’t know upset or something and it hurts and I’m afraid I’m going to lose control of myself. So leave. Leave because I don’t want to hurt you. Just get out.” She growled, eyes flashing blue.

Stiles swallowed hard. “I trust you Malia…I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” he told her calmly, “But I’m going to respect what you want me to do and I’m going to leave. But please…Don’t shut the pack out because of this. We’re all still here for you, we all still care about you and want to help you…okay?” He asked softly.

Malia just gave him a sharp nod before pointing to the door. “Go.”

Stiles’ chest tightened and he nodded, guilt filling him at the tears he saw in her eyes. He turned around and headed out of the kitchen, back into the hallway and towards the front door. He’d never wanted to cause Malia pain, but this was the right thing to do. He opened the front door, glanced briefly back over his shoulder before heading back outside to the jeep and back to Lydia.

 

______

 

Derek rested a hand against his head as he tried to block out Lydia’s voice. She was going to be the death of him. “Lydia, the sheets are fine.” He said with a sigh as his gaze shifted to the clock on the wall.

Lydia didn’t miss the way his eyes traveled to the clock and she rolled her eyes. “Seriously? I just got here like thirty minutes ago and already you’re looking for Stiles?” She asked knowing that’s exactly what he was doing. “All I’m saying is that we should change out the sheets on you bed and let me put mine on if I’m going to be sleeping in it. That’s all.” She explained from her seat on the couch.

Derek had insisted she take the bed while she stayed there which he was graciously allowing her to do. Lydia watched as the werewolf opened his mouth only to be cut off by the sound of the loft door opening. Her head whipped around and she smiled slightly when her gaze fell on Stiles. “Hey, it’s about time you got here. What took so long?” She asked. It was possible she’d been worried what with the assassins and everything that happened with Brunski…Lydia was allowed to worry. Stiles was after all the father of her child.

Stiles stepped into the loft closing the door behind him and arched a brow at Lydia, “Me? What happened to me picking you up at your house?” he asked, “You changed the plans on me.” He pointed out before walking down the stairs into the main room. He nodded in Derek’s direction before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Lydia.

Derek pressed his lips together. “I’ll give you two some time to talk. I’ll be upstairs,” he told them making his way away from the counter and up the spiral staircase.

Lydia watched him go and when she no longer saw him she turned her attention to Stiles. “Sorry about changing the plans I just,” she paused and glanced down picking at the skirt of her dress a new habit she seemed to have picked up recently, “I couldn’t stay there another minute. I love my mother and I know she loves me, but…She’s so sure we’re making a mistake. And she doesn’t support my decision at all.”

And that killed Lydia; it killed her that her mom didn’t seem to care about her own grandchild. “I can’t stay in a house where I know I’m being judged where I know our son isn’t wanted.” She explained wrapping an arm around her midsection protectively.

Stiles’ chest tightened at her words. He hated hearing the pain in Lydia’s voice. But he was incredibly happy that she was being so open with him. It had been a while since they’d been able to really talk to each other, but he was hoping that would change now. He reached out and took one of her hands in his so she couldn’t mess with her clothes anymore. “I’m sorry she wasn’t on board with things.” He told her honestly.

“But we’ve got my dad and the pack and we’re going to get through all of this…together.” He responded before a thought struck him. “Why not come stay with me and my dad?” He asked liking the idea the more he thought about it. He shifted on the couch and smiled.

Lydia hesitated, “I contemplated that, but Stiles,” she paused and sighed, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. Things are better with us…but everything is not fixed. I don’t think me living with you and your dad is the right move right now.” She said honestly. “Plus I doubt Malia would like that idea.”

Stiles swallowed hard, “Actually Malia and I…we’re not together anymore. I broke up with her earlier today.” He explained as he kept his eyes on her face so he could try and read the expression on her face.

Surprise colored Lydia’s features, “Oh, I didn’t realize.” She said lightly, “I’m sorry,” even though if she was being honest she wasn’t the slightest bit sorry.

Stiles shrugged, “It was bound to happen sooner or later,” he admitted letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding at her response. He was silent for a minute before glancing down at his hands. “So, about last night…” Stiles let his voice trail off as he ran a hand down the back of his neck.

Lydia bit her bottom lip knowing they couldn’t avoid what happened forever. “Yeah…that was a little weird,” she commented, “Look emotions were running really high and we both almost died and…we were just happy that we all made it out okay.” She said softly even if she wasn’t sure that was all it was. It wasn’t like her feelings for Stiles had gone away.

Stiles pressed his lips together trying to decide whether or not he was going to let her get away with that comment. In the past he’d always let her explain things away, but not this time. He brushed his thumb against her hand. “Yeah emotions were high and yes, I was really glad that you were both okay.” He replied, “But that’s not why I kissed you back Lydia.” His words were soft as he spoke.

“I kissed you back because I wanted to kiss you. Because I thought I could move on, but I was wrong. I want us to be a family, I want to be here and I want you.” He told her simply finally admitting what he wanted after all these years.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed and she swallowed hard. “Stiles,” she whispered his name and pressed her lips together. “You say that now, but when all this worry, fear, and relief wears off can you be sure you’re still going to feel that way?” She held up a hand when she saw him open his mouth. “Two days after we slept together you started dating Malia and that hurt…a lot.” She admitted, “And I guess I’m just not convinced that you want to be with me for any other reason outside of our baby and that’s just not good enough for me.”

Stiles let out a long breath, “The Malia thing wasn’t like that and you’re the one who started in on your excuses after we slept together saying things about us being friends and forgive me for not wanting to stick around and hear you say you only wanted to be my friend after the best night of my life.” He replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lydia froze and glanced back up at him, “Well, if you had come back when I called or even waited to hear what I had to say you would have known that I was never planning on saying we should just be friends. I was worried and scared and afraid that what happened only happened because we were both grieving.” She stated, “And I was going to tell you we should take it slow, back pedal a bit because I didn’t want out relationship to start out of grief. But you just left and then you got together with Malia. And I—” her voice cut off and she glanced down, moisture gathering in her eyes.

Stiles sat there stunned. He’d been wrong, this whole time he’d thought she was going to push him away, tell him that she didn’t want to be with him, that they were better as friends and really she’d just wanted to take things slow. To do things right. He closed his eyes briefly swallowing hard as his chest ached. He’d wasted so much time. But he wasn’t wasting any more. Stiles shifted on the couch and brought his other hand over so he was holding Lydia’s smaller palm in both of his.

“I’m an idiot. There’s literally no other explanation to all of this. _I_ should have waited to see what you were going to say and _you_ shouldn’t have automatically assumed I moved on. We both made mistakes, but we can make it right now Lydia…we can be together.”

Lydia glanced up her chest tight with emotion as she stared at Stiles and shook her head, her expression sad. “It’s not that simple…There’s so much to consider now and I’m sorry I might trust you with our lives Stiles, but I don’t trust you with my heart. And like I said I’m still not convinced that you’re not just saying all of this because of the baby. And if we got together and something went wrong or things didn’t work out…how would we deal with each other? I don’t want to be those people who fight in front of their kid all the time. Who got together or stayed together because of some unplanned pregnancy. . I had those parents; I won’t do that to our baby.” She pulled her hand gently from his grasp and shook her head.

Stiles’ heart clenched at her words and he wanted to scream in frustration, but he knew she was right. He knew he’d messed up. Even though he wasn’t with Malia anymore the decision to move on to her days after being with Lydia had obviously affected the way she saw him and he needed to reverse the image she had of him in her head before he tried again. He pushed aside his pain; he loved Lydia enough to work for it, because now he knew at least a part of her wanted him too.

“You’re right. But Lydia, I promise you I’m going to fix things between us, I’m going to show you that you’re the person I want, baby, no baby, five million babies…it’s always going to be you. And I don’t care how long it takes me to prove it.” Stiles told her, “I will.” He all but vowed.

Lydia’s expression softened, she honestly wanted nothing more than to believe him. A part of her wanted to forget the way he’d been treating her the past few months and focus only on the now, but she knew she couldn’t. Lydia needed to make responsible choices she was going to be a mother. It wasn’t just about her and what she wanted anymore.

Plus she couldn’t help the fact that a few of the things her mother had said to her had taken root inside her head creating new doubts in her mind.

Right now Lydia needed to be rational. She needed to stop focusing so much on how she felt about Stiles and worry about their child and keeping him safe. She met Stiles’ gaze, “For now how about we work on rebuilding our friendship?” She asked because honestly without that they didn’t have anything. 

Stiles smiled, a genuine one this time. He shifted on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her against his chest. “I’d like that a lot.” He told her quietly.

Lydia curled into Stiles’ chest resting her hand on his stomach as she relaxed into him, Derek’s apartment quiet. “Good.”

Stiles relaxed back against the couch, “Have you had lunch? You should really eat.” He told her as he sent her a sideways glance.

Lydia shook her head, “Not yet.” She said not realizing how her fingers danced lightly across his chest.

Stiles’ brows creased, “You need to eat,” he said before tilting his head up, “Hey Sourwolf, feel like ordering some takeout for lunch?” He called upstairs.

Derek sighed as he made his way slowly down the spiral staircase, “I hate when you call me that,” he replied annoyance coloring his tone.

Stiles grinned, “Why do you think I do it.” He winked at the wolf and caught sight of Lydia rolling her eyes at his antics. “What are you in the mood for Lyds?”

Lydia tilted her head, “Hmm, we want Thai food,” she said her hand dropping to her stomach, “And coconut ice cream…and chocolate covered pretzels.”

Stiles chuckled, “Healthy food, you and my son need healthy food,” he reminded her, but there was affection in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Derek paused, “It’s a boy?” He asked drawing their attention to him. When they both nodded he sent them a genuine smile, “Congratulations.” He offered. “I’ll go grab the Thai menu.” He walked towards the kitchen, pulled open the drawer and grabbed the menu. When he turned back around he paused his gaze falling on Stiles and Lydia sitting on his couch, talking softly as they both glanced at her stomach every so often.

They still had a ton of things to deal with. The dead pool, assassins, Kate…but despite all of that, Derek could see that things were finally starting to look up. And if anyone could work things out with Lydia and make her see reason it was Stiles. He had no doubt that the two would find their way back to each other eventually and until then…well they had a whole bunch of madness to keep them busy.


End file.
